The Quest For The Gods
by percyjackson2001
Summary: Percy, Carter, and Sadie meet at BAG. The Son Of Sobek has happened. Carter and Percy know each other and secrets are revealed. Now Percy, Carter, and Sadie have to go an a quest for Hera, Ares, Aphrodite, Horus, and Isis. Percy is the main character cause I love the Greeks and Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hi. This is my first crossover. Hope you guys like it. I am warning that Sadie will think that Percy is hot cause they are the same age in this story. But Percy doesn't like her. He still loves Annabeth.**** This will start off in high school and some surprises at the school for Percy, Leo, and Drew. Read on.)**

**Percy POV:**

Well, hi. Maybe you know me. Maybe not. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Does it ring a bell? Yeah? Thought so. Now now, I am going to tell you that this story of mine. Be careful, it's pretty messed up. The seven just defeated Gaea and now, we really need a break. But you know what? Demigods never get a break. Whether it is monsters, evil titans, angry gods, or whether it is school. I have to go to BAG, and that too with Drew. Yeah you guessed it. The daughter of Aphrodite who keeps on flirting with me even though she knows I love Annabeth with all my heart. Annabeth. That girl will be the death of me. I really love her. But according to Lady Athena, I have to get done with my education first. Joy. Then, she will really approve of our love. But I know better. She approves, but she just wants me to get done with my education. Oh, well. But that's not the point. I am really gonna miss my Wise Girl because she is training at camp, and here I am at a school. My life sucks, I can never get a break. Jason and Piper are at the Roman camp. I am really happy for them. Frank and Hazel are there too. But at least my friend, annoying friend is here with me. That's Leo. At least he came here with me. So here I am, in the car, on the driver seat (yeah I learned to drive, any complaints?) with the annoying and irritating Drew on shotgun and Leo in the back seat, going to Brooklyn Academy of the Gifted.

"How much more time, Percy?" Drew asked in that annoying way of hers. I don't get it how the other boys are attracted to her.

"Just wait. 5 more minutes," I responded. "Hey Leo, man. What're you building now?"

I could see Leo smirking on the mirror. "A monster free phone. I guess it will be done till tomorrow." He really shouldn't have said that. Because then, Drew went off saying how cool it will be and all and all and all. Finally we reached the school. Thank the gods.

The school was huge, I have to say that. The things that caught my eye were the fountains at the entrance. I loved them. As I entered the building, I realized that the architecture was great. Annabeth would have been going on about it if she was here. Apparently, Drew knew the school well. I guess she studied here before the war. **(A/N: I don't know how the school looks.)**

A few boys and girls passed us. The girls started staring at me like I was a piece of meat and the boys were glaring at me. I gulped. Thank you very much Aphrodite, for your blessing. Yeah, you heard me right. After the war, Aphrodite gave me and Annabeth her blessing, and you all the Aphrodite cabin, bar Piper started flirting with me. Some other girls from the camp did too. The boys did so to Annabeth. I really got tired of it. Don't get me wrong, cause I didn't get jealous. I know my Wise Girl very well and trust her more than I trust myself. So jealousy wasn't an issue in our relationship.

Throughout the hallway, I could hear girls giggling and staring at me. Some came up to me and started flirting. Gods! Mortals these days! I politely rejected them and told them I had a girlfriend. From the looks I was getting, they didn't believe me and were going to try again. I sighed. This is gonna be a long year.

We collected our schedules and compared them. Yeah I know dyslexia and stuff, but our parents had turned them into Ancient Greek so it was easy to read. My schedule was:

**Percy Jackson (Locker: 355)**

**1st: Homeroom (Mr. Hill)  
2nd: Math(Mrs. Love)  
3rd: Gym (Coach Hedge)  
4th: Lunch Break  
5th: Greek Mythology (Mr. Sunshine)  
6th: Marine Biology (****Mr. Seawen)****  
7th: Science (Mrs. Martin)**

When I saw the name Coach Hedge, I was literally jumping with joy and Leo had a huge grin on his face. We were so attached to that satyr. I found out that Leo and Drew had the same schedules as me except for the fact that Leo had Metalwork and Drew had Maintaining Beauty when I had Marine Biology. Leo had the locker below me and Drew had the one to my right. Gods, I hated that girl. She is so absolutely annoying. And I figured that she bullied the other kids, and if they saw me with her, they will think I'm like her too. _Nah, I will just hang out with Leo, _I thought.

"Guess we're good to go," I said. "Homeroom it is, with Mr. Hill." I ignored the flirtatious smile Drew was giving me.

"You!" came a voice from behind. I turned and saw that a girl with blonde hair and blue streaks on them pointing at Drew. As soon as she showed up, Drew's expression turned sour. Probably this girl likes to annoy Drew. Maybe we would get along.

"Sadie Kane," Drew said with disgust visible in her voice.

"Do you know her, Drew?" I asked her. Then, the girl turned to me. She stared at me like the other girls did, looking me up and down, but didn't make a move, and I was really glad that some girls have sense. Then her expression changed from shocked to annoyed. Probably thinking that I was like Drew, which I was the complete opposite of.

"And you are?" the girl, Sadie I guess, asked to me and Leo.

I held out my hand. "Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you. And this is-" I said pointing to Leo, but he interrupted.

"The awesome Leo Valdez at your service." I rolled my eyes.

"Ignore Fire Boy over here. He is extremely annoying." Sadie smiled.

"Hey" Leo said. "I am the charming Leo Valdez, Water Boy."

"Dude, seriously," I said, snickering. "Water Boy? Wow Leo. Even Nico can do better than you."

"Shut it!" he said.

"Umm..." Drew interrupted, annoying me, and everyone else. "Percy, can we go to homeroom. You don't want to talk to this girl. She is nothing but useless kid."

I could see Sadie getting mad. "Drew," I said, trying not to get mad at her bossy attitude. "Just because your mom wanted me to come here to protect you doesn't mean you get to tell me what should I do."

"But Percy-" she started, but I cut her off. "I am the leader, Drew." Which was true because I was the camp leader. I hoped she was getting the hidden meaning. She just freaking tried to use her charmspeak on me! Thank the gods I am used to it and can tolerate it. "If you try to make me do things, extra chores for you. No break. Extra punishments. I am the leader, and you have to get that. And I'm sure even your mom won't like you to order me around. If you don't behave this year, the inspection duty will be yours for the whole summer and you know I would call Piper or Annabeth. And if Annabeth finds out how you keep flirting with me, you know what will happen. Now please, behave."

She stared wide-eyed at me. "I am s-s-sorry P-Percy. I will go now. Please, no extra chores. Please. I will do anything for you. Please don't call Piper or Annabeth." I smirked as she ran off to homeroom. In the corner of my eye, I could see that Sadie was so impressed that she was staring at me open-mouthed. I guess the people here didn't know anyone who could control Drew like this. Leo hi-fived me.


	2. Sadie Kane

**Sadie POV:**

Hullo. Sadie Kane here. You must know me. I have done 3 recordings and sent to you. Okay, so now you must be wondering why am I sending this to you cause I said the last adventure will be the last. Apparently, it wasn't. See, I have to go to BAG to complete my education. The worst part is that Walt won't be going with me this year. The good news: Carter will be there. As much as I love my brother, I still think he is annoying. But, oh well. He won't be in many of me classes because he is in Advanced Programming. I really hoped that Drew wasn't here this year. She made my life a freaking hell when I last went to BAG. I was 14 then. But now, I am 17. Let's see how it goes.

When we reached the school (We have a car people), Carter looked around nervously. Obviously nervous because his girlfriend, Zia, wasn't here. I still can't believe he got that girl. Whatever. Anyways, we got to the front office and compared our schedules. Mine was something like this:

**Sadie Kane (Locker 344)**

**1st: Homeroom (Mr. Hill)  
2nd: Math (Mrs. Love)  
3rd: Gym (Coach Hedge)  
4th: Lunch Break  
5th: Greek Mythology (Mr. Sunshine)  
6th: Marine Biology (Mr. Seawen)  
7th: Science (Mrs. Martin)**

I sighed. The thing I hate the most after defeating Apophis is high school. I was going towards my locker, when I saw _her._Drew Tanaka. It looked like she was talking to two boys. _Must be like her. _I thought.

"You." I said, pointing my finger towards Drew. She studied me like I was a piece of something needing to be get rid off.

"Sadie Kane," Drew said, disgust visible in her voice.

"Do you know her, Drew?" a boy asked. I turned towards him, and caught my breath. He was absolutely hot and gorgeous. He had sea green eyes which were very bright. He had jet black hair which were messy, but made him look hotter. He was lean and muscular. I guess he worked out very much. He had a perfect tan, which made it look like he went to the beach a lot. He had a sarcastic smile on his face. The fact about him that stood out the most was that he was hotter than Walt or Anubis. I thought being hotter than a god wasn't possible. _Gods! _I thought. _He is so hot! Look at his abs... Snap out of it! _I thought to myself. _You already have a boyfriend. _When I finally snapped out of it, I got annoyed thinking that this boy was no better than her. I also saw a scrawny boy to Mr. Hottie's right.

"And you are?" I asked Mr. Hottie.

"Percy Jackson," he said. "Nice to meet you. And this is-" he started but was cut off by the scrawny guy. "The amazing Leo Valdez at your service." I saw Percy roll his eyes and said, "Ignore Fire Boy over here. He is extremely annoying." I smiled. Looks like these guys aren't stuck-up like Drew.

"Hey!" Leo said. "I am the charming Leo Valdez, Water Boy." _Fire Boy? Water Boy? Wow! These people have weird nicknames. _I thought. I saw Percy snickering. _  
_

"Dude, seriously," Percy said. "Water Boy? Wow Leo. Even Nico can do better than you."

"Shut it!" I was watching the conversation in amusement. It was like me and Carter.

"Umm..." Drew interrupted, which annoyed me a lot. It annoyed the guys also. "Percy, can we go to homeroom. You don't want to talk to this girl. She is nothing but useless kid." I got mad. How dare she say that, when I saved the world.

"Drew," Percy said. I could see, he was also getting mad. "Just because your mom wanted me to come here to protect you doesn't mean you get to tell me what should I do."

Wow! Her mom sent this guy to protect her. That is so surprising.

"But Percy-" Drew was trying to say something, but Percy cut her off. "I am the leader, Drew."

_Leader? What leader?_ "If you try to make me do things, extra chores for you. No break. Extra punishments. I am the leader, and you have to get that. And I'm sure even your mom won't like you to order me around. If you don't behave this year, the inspection duty will be yours for the whole summer and you know I would call Piper or Annabeth. And if Annabeth finds out how you keep flirting with me, you know what will happen. Now please, behave."

I was stunned. This guys just told Drew to do something, and that too, behave? This guy must be really important. Extra chores? Punishment? Inspection Duty? Oh! I guess this was the camp Lacy was telling me about. So, Percy is the leader of the camp? Yeah, must be. I can sense an aura of power around him. I am not sure what it is, but he certainly is powerful. I could see fear in Drew's eyes, and was more surprised.

She stared at Percy with wide eyes. "I am s-s-sorry P-Percy. I will go now. Please, no extra chores. Please. I will do anything for you. Please don't call Piper or Annabeth."

Drew ran off. If I wasn't totally stunned earlier, I was now. No one was able to scare Drew like that. This guy must be really special. I didn't even realize that I was staring at him open-mouthed. I saw him hi-fiving Leo.

"That was great," Leo said. "But not your best threat." Percy nodded. I came out of my shock.

"Whoa!" I said. "You scared off Drew Tanaka! Lacy always told me not to mess with her. But you scared her in a few seconds." Percy and Leo exchanged glances, then burst out laughing.

"I know Drew very well," Percy said. "I know her deepest secret. I know how to threaten her. And I can definitely give her punishments, and the camp director wouldn't care." He and Leo exchanged glances again and were holding back their laughs.

"So," I said. "You're the camp leader, huh?"

"Yep," Percy said. "Not a big deal. Dealing with these kinds of kids is my regular job."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Leo exclaimed. "All the campers are scared of you. I mean, the campers who aren't your friends. They respect you." I was shocked. Sure this guy scared off Drew, but he scared off every mean kid? Wow! He is a great guy. Not stuck-up.

"So," he said. "Sadie huh? Not many children can stand up to her. I give it, you're brave." I blushed at the compliment, but then remembered something.

"Hey," I said. "You said you're here to protect her?"

He looked deep in thought. "Yeah," he finally answered. "Her mom told me to protect her. Even though, I hate her. She loves to break hearts. Tries to flirt with me all the times while I have a girlfriend who can scare her off in lesser time than me." He had a girlfriend? I didn't know why, but I was kinda disappointed on the fact.

"What's her name?" I asked out of curiosity. "Your girlfriend. How does she look like?" As soon as I said _girlfriend, _he got a dreamy look in his eyes. But I could tell more. His eyes were filled with love and admiration. I knew immediately, that he was in love.

Behind him, Leo laughed. "Water Boy here, loves his girlfriend. They both love each other so much, that they would willingly die for each other." _Wow! _I thought. _They must really love each other._

"An as for the name," Leo said. "It's Annabeth Chase. She is the most dangerous person I've ever met. You don't want to get her mad. You insult her, she will get mad, and you'd be dead."

"Shut it Valdez," Percy said.

"Hey," I said. "If this is your locker, then mine is right next to yours." He smiled.

"Great," he said, and went to arrange his things in his locker. I went to mine, which was the one to his left. As he was arranging his things, some pictures caught my eye. One was of him and a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, arms around each other and smiling like there's no tomorrow. I had to admit, the girl was totally beautiful. Like him. I decided that it could be his girlfriend. The second one was of 7 people. One was Percy, one was Leo, one was the girl from the picture before. There were four more people. A hot guy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes with his arms around a beautiful girl. An Asian guy with his arms around a girl with golden eyes and brown hair. The third picture was of Percy, a boy that I swear looked like Anubis, and a punk like girl. The guy had black hair and black eyes. He was pale and kind of looked like Percy. I guessed he was Percy's cousin. The girl had icy blue eyes like the guy in the other picture, she had black hair, and she also kind of looked like Percy. I thought that the three might be cousins. These people were so good looking. Better than any of the gods I'd met, which was saying something.

Percy caught me looking at the pictures and smiled.

"Wondering who these people are?" He asked and I nodded.

"The first picture is of me and my girlfriend, Annabeth." I thought so and gestured for him to go on.

"That-" he pointed to himself, Leo, and, Annabeth, "you know who they are." I nodded.

"Then-" he pointed to the guy with icy blue eyes and blonde hair, "is Jason Grace, a close friend of mine and Leo's best friend. This girl-" he pointed to the girl in Jason's arms, "is Piper McLean, who I threatened Drew with. Jason's girlfriend." Wow! This girl didn't look like much. But then. I'd just seen Percy threatening Drew.

"Wait up," I said. "Isn't she Tristan McLean's daughter?"

Percy grinned. "Yeah. But she likes to have her own identity. She doesn't want her dad's fame." Wow! I thought. Percy's friends are really great.

"This-" he pointed to the girl with golden eyes and brown hair, "is Hazel Levesque. And the guy with his arms around her is her boyfriend, Frank Zhang. They all are my close friends." I nodded.

"These-" he said smirking and pointing to the guy who looked like Anubis and the punk girl, "are my dearest cousins Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo." I nodded again. That explains the similar looks. "And the most shocking thing is that Thalia and Jason are siblings." I was shocked. They didn't look alike. Only their eyes were the same. But then Carter and I were way different.

"Doesn't shock me much," I said, closing mu locker and heading to the Homeroom with Percy and Leo. We had compared schedules and I saw that I had every class with Percy. I had all classes with Leo except for 1. "I mean my brother is African American and I am like this. My dad is African American and my mom is like me." They both nodded.

It turned out that Percy and Leo had ADHD and Dyslexia, which annoyed the homeroom teacher. I also learned that Leo and Percy were trouble makers. Good. I at least got someone like me. We were headed to math after homeroom.

When I got in the class, I saw that Percy and Leo weren't with me. They were staring open-mouthed at the teacher like they recognized her. When I turned to the teacher, I nearly fainted. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. All the guys were drooling over her all thoughshe was like 20-22. Ewe! Only Percy and Leo weren't. What happened next, explained why they were so stunned.


	3. Aphrodite?

**Percy POV:**

Oh My gods! My life is officially doomed today. First, going to school with Drew, now _her? _No way I'm gonna let her see me! I tried to sneak out on her and take a seat beside Sadie, dragging Leo with me, but luck wasn't with me.

"Percy!" Aphrodite screamed. The boys who were drooling over her, looked confused. She got up from her chair and made her way towards us. Everything happened so quickly, that I can't explain. She pulled me into a bear hug. She moved over to Leo, and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Aphrodite!" I said politely. "What brings you here?" I could tell that the boys were glaring at me. Well sucks for them. They aren't gonna get a goddess anytime soon.

"What?" she said. "I wanted to see my favorite cousin. And I'm your new math teacher. So amazing right?"

"Right!" Leo and I said with a lack of enthusiasm. We made our way to Sadie, who was also looking at us in confusion. "How does she know you?"

"She is my cousin," I said.

Sadie looked surprised. "Wow!" she said. "Your family is really good looking."

"I know," I said. "I get it from my dad. Aphrodite gets it from her dad. All my other friends get it from their dads too except for Annabeth who gets it from her mother." Sadie looked disbelieving. I know right! Greeks and Romans are so awesome!

I looked around and noticed that Drew wasn't here. Typical Drew. "Sorry," came a voice from the doorway. There she was- Drew. "I'm late, Miss-" she stopped abruptly looking at the teacher. I was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Mom?" Drew croaked out, crashing the hopes of all the boys in the classroom.

"Hi sweetie," Aphrodite said. "You can go to your seat. But first, give me a hug." Drew walked over to Aphrodite and gave her a hug. She took her seat behind me and whispered, "Hey, what is mom doing here?" I shrugged. "I don't know. But I think there is something going on. I can sense power in this school. And the power doesn't sense like Greek." She nodded.

Math went well. Thank you Aphrodite, for she understands the pain of demigods. When the class ended, she pulled me, Leo, and Drew aside.

"How is Percabeth going?" she asked cheerfully. "I know that there are going to be twists in the future. This relationship is the strongest and I would like to test it." I shuddered.

"Please Lady Aphrodite," I said. "Haven't I suffered enough?" She looked thoughtful, and then nodded, much to my relief.

"Okay then," she said. "Get going."

When we convinced Drew to leave us, we went back to our locker. Sadie was waiting for us.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," Leo said. "She just wanted to know how was Percabeth going on. Right Percy?" I groaned.

"What's Percabeth?" Sadie asked.

"Percy+Annabeth," Leo said. "Aphrodite loves to ship people." Sadie nodded, knowingly. We went to gym next.

Leo and I parted ways with Sadie to the locker room. When we came out, I noticed that the gym was filled with swords. I smirked. This was going to be so good. Let us see how Leo loses.

Leo groaned next to me. He already guessed my plan. "You're gonna embarrass me, right?" he asked.

"Yep," I said. "Revenge is sweet." With that, listened to Coach Hedge explaining sword fighting rules. Leo and I had a plan. We were going to surprise the satyr when the information part was over.

"All right, cupcakes," Coach Hedge said as Sadie made her way towards us. "Now, any questions?"

I raised my hand, hiding in the crowd. "Yes?" Coach Hedge said, standing on his toes to see who I am.

"Can we at least get a hug, Coach Hedge?" I asked innocently. Leo added, "Yeah. That would be good cause we missed you very much." The students were giving us funny looks. But Coach Hedge was a different case. He was jumping so high, that I was afraid that it would show his hooves.

"Come here, me boys," Coach Hedge said, excitedly.

We made out way through the crowd and gave him bear hugs. "Now that's enough," he said. "And as well as I know you, you both are going to pair up and Percy is going to embarrass Leo, right?" Leo groaned beside me because Coach Hedge was saying it out loud.

"Yep," I said. "That's my plan."

"Cupcakes," he said again. "Listen up. Jackson and Valdez are going to demonstrate how to sword fight. Get back. I don't want you to get hurt cause these boys are pretty violent."

We smirked. "Like you're not, Coach," Leo said.

"Use the wooden ones," Coach Hedge said. "Not yours."

"You have a sword?" a random mortal asked.

Thank the gods Coach Hedge answered the question. "Yes they do. They go to a camp that teaches sword fighting. Any more questions?" They remained silent. "All right. Jackson, Valdez. Ready?"

"Ready," we said as we got into position.

"Ready to lose, Leo?" I asked.

"Never, Jackson," Leo replied. We circled each other like we were taught. Leo made the first move. He charges at me with his sword, but I side-stepped easily. He raised his sword, and I met his sword with a great BANG! This continued, till I got really bored and did the disarming maneuver Luke taught me. His sword hit the ground and I held my sword to his chest.

"Surrender," I said.

"I surrender," Leo said. I smiled and gave his sword back to him. When I noticed the students, they were staring at me wide-eyed. Except for Drew and Leo. And of course Coach Hedge. He looked proud.

"You've improved, my boy," he said. "All right, cupcakes. Jackson here, is the best swordsman at our camp. The techniques he used are advanced, so I don't expect you to learn them now. Just try to compete with your partners. Now go!" When he said that, the mortals began to spar. Leo was an easy opponent. But the problem was that mortal girls were coming up to me and asking for me to be their partner. Gods! How much I hated mortals. They are so thick. They don't understand that they can never compete with demigods. Even Drew can defeat them. Speaking of the devil, Drew was swords fighting with some guy. He was failing miserably. I smirked. I bet no one expected Drew to sword fight this good.

When the class ended, Sadie came up to us.

"Wow," she said. "You guys are so good." In the corner of my eyes, I could see that she was incredulous. I shrugged.

"We practice a lot," I said. We walked to the cafeteria.


	4. Lunch, Cousins, and Greek Mythology

**Sadie POV: **

I just couldn't believe that Percy and Leo could fight so well. It is not normal for a mortal. something is weird about them and also Drew. I never knew she could do well with a weapon. But then I don't know her well. We headed to the cafeteria for lunch. I hope Drew doesn't sit with me, Leo, and Percy. She didn't.

I attempted to start a conversation. "So, how did you guys meet?" I asked them.

They looked at each other and grinned. "Camp." They said together. This camp must be really special. "I also met my girlfriend there when I was twelve. We are best friends."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're girlfriend is your best friend?"

Percy smiled. "Yeah. Well, she hated me at first. She thought I was annoying. But then our friendship grew and we became best friends. Then, we finally started dating when we were 16." I choked on my food.

"You guys are dating since a year? I didn't think high school relationships lasted that long."

He smiled. "Well our relationship isn't a high school one. We are serious about it and will spend our rest of the life with each other. We're not going to separate. Everyone at camp knows that."

Leo looked bored. "Tell me something new, Water Boy. Not something we already know."

Percy shrugged. "What about you?"

"I have a boyfriend," I said. "His name is Walt. Then I have a brother, as you already know. His name is Carter." When I said the name Carter, Percy began thinking. When I asked what is it, he said he had met a boy named Carter. Then he said it could be someone else. Weird. But I didn't think that Carter could be friends with Percy because Percy was way cooler that Carter. No offense.

When Percy began to say something else, someone screamed, "PERCY!"

I turned to look at the voice. Two people were running towards Percy. I identified them as Thalia and Nico, Percy's cousins whom I saw on the picture. I turned to look at Percy who had the biggest smile on his face. I guess he loved them very much.

They were running so fast, that they knocked Percy down and the three hugged each other in a group hug. The three were laughing so loudly, that the whole cafeteria had stopped eating or talking and were looking at the three with great interest.

"Hey!" Leo said. "I also want to be in the group hug!" The three laughed.

The girl, Thalia, got up and said, "I'm not hugging a boy. Kelp Head and Death Breath can hug you."

What did she mean by that? She just hugged Percy and Nico, and now she said she won't hug boys? Percy, Leo, and Nico hugged each other. As of sensing my confusion, Thalia said, "The only boys I hug are my cousins Percy and Nico, and my brother Jason. I hope this Kelp Head has told you about us." I nodded.

"Good," she said, nodding approvingly.

"So," Percy said. "What brings you here?"

"Awe!" Thalia said. "Don't you love us? We missed you."

Percy rolled his eyes and muttered, "Such crazy cousins I have." I kind of giggled on that one. "Anyways," he said in a louder tone. "Are you going to school here?" They nodded.

"Great," he said. "But there's a problem. Drew is here." Thalia and Nico looked at each other, and made faces.

"She is here?" Nico asked. "What is she doing here?"

"Her mom sent her here with me," Percy replied. "So, what are your schedules?"

They grinned. "Same as you except for Marine Biology, I have Theater and Death Breath has Death Analogy." Thalia said

Percy snickered. "Same as your dad, huh, Pinecone Face?"

"You too, Kelp Head. Same as your dad," she said.

We talked during lunch and I learned that all of them went to same camp. Thalia liked drama and Nico... I couldn't believe how much like Anubis he was. He loved death.

When we finished our lunch, we headed to Greek Mythology. When I looked over to my friends, their faces were lit with bright smiles.

"I take it you guys love Greek Mythology," I said.

"We are all half Greek," Leo replied. I wasn't expecting that.

"So you guys can speak Greek?"

"Of course," they all replied.

When we entered the classroom, the atmosphere was bright. The light was also very bright. Then I noticed that Percy, Thalia, Nico, Leo, and Drew were all at the doorway, their mouths hanging open, again. I thought one more of their relative is teaching. How right I was. When he turned around, I noted that he was hot. He had a bright smile, with blue eyes. He was around 18-20 years old. My thought was, why would a teenager be teaching?

When he noticed Percy, Thalia, Nico, Drew, and Leo, his smile went broader. "Percy! Thalia! Nico! Leo! Come here!" They went to him reluctantly and he hugged them. Thalia was hesitant.

"Come on," he said. "I am your half-brother. Don't I deserve a hug?" Half-brother? Wow. That explains it. I thought that Percy's family members are brilliant as they are teachers.

Thalia glared at him. "If you dare hug me, I will call your twin. You don't want that, do you?" He gulped and gestured for her and the others to take a seat. If I wasn't too caught up in their family, I would have noticed a sad smile that he was giving to Percy.

"All right class," he said. "I am Mr. Sunshine and I will teach you Greek mythology. Percy, Thalia, Nico, will you please say something in Greek and demonstrate for the class?" They nodded and walked to the center. They began speaking in Greek so fluently, that you would have said that they were full Greeks. During their conversation, I noticed that Percy was blushing and Mr. Sunshine was trying very hard not to laugh. Hmmm. He is also Greek then.

"Okay," Mr. Sunshine said. "Enough. Now we will learn about the myths. Who knows the 12 Olympians?" Percy, Leo, Thalia, Nico, and Drew raised their hands. Who knew Drew was Greek too? Mr. Sunshine gestured for Percy and Thalia to stand up. "Percy, you will name the Gods and Thalia, you will name the goddesses."

Percy started. "Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Dionysus. Hades doesn't have a throne." I saw Nico scowling at the part Hades not having a throne. I guess it was just my imagination.

The Thalia started. "Hera," she said the name with disgust, I don't know why. "Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Hestia gave up her throne for Dionysus."

"Good," Mr. Sunshine said. "Now someone tell me about Tartarus." I saw Percy pale at the name and Mr. Sunshine give him a sympathetic look. What I couldn't believe was the even Drew was giving him a sympathetic look. A student raised his hand.

"Tartarus is the hell in Greek mythology. The river Phlegethon flows there and-" he was about to say something but Percy cut him off.

"Stop It!" He shouted. "Stop! Apollo, I am going outside. Please don't stop me. And if you wanted to torture me, congrats, you succeeded." He said this to Mr. Sunshine. I gasped. He talked like that to a teacher. But what surprised me more, was the guilty look on Mr. Sunshine's face.

"Percy," he said. "I didn't want to torture you. I just wanted to make this easy for you compared to other teachers."

"Apollo," Percy said, shaking. "Please. I'm going out till this class ends. Bye." With that, he left the class.

Mr. Sunshine had a worried look on his face. "Thalia, Nico, Leo, go after him. Make sure he doesn't do anything wrong. Now, go!" He yelled the last part. Nico went first, his face filled with pain.

"Nico," Mr. Sunshine said. "I'm sorry. I know you've also suffered it. Sorry." Nico nodded and the three hurried out of the classroom. I wanted to go after them and spy. Why did Percy behave like that at the name of Tartarus. I got up, ready to make an excuse for the bathroom, when Mr. Sunshine came up to me.

"I know who you are, Sadie Kane." He said. I thought he was a monster. But I knew better. "No, I'm no. A monster." I started freaking out. How could he know what's going on in my head? "I know you're an Egyptian magician." I became alarmed. "Go Chase them, and you will find all the answers what is happening. Spy on them. Make sure to be sneaky. They have great senses. But so do you. When you spy on them, you will find out who I am. By the way, my name is Apollo and they are at the fountain outside the school. Take your brother, Carter along we you. He knows Percy." With that, he began teaching the class again and I hurried out of the classroom. I couldn't think straight. Carter knows Percy? How did Apollo know who my brother is? I headed to Carter's class.


	5. Greek Secrets Revealed

**Sadie POV:**

I hurried to Carter's class. I hadn't thought of what the teacher would say if I just came in and said, 'Hey, I want to borrow Carter for spying.'

When I got there, I sucked in a breath, because the teacher was, the teacher was... Bast! No, I couldn't let my emotions rule me.

"Umm..." I said. "Excuse me. Can I borrow Carter?" Bast turned to me.

"Sure Sadie. I know what you're . Sunshine told me. Carter, please go with Sadie."

Carter got up from his seat and walked towards me. "What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know. Someone called Apollo Sunshine told me to follow Percy. Do you know him?" As soon as I said this, the color drained from his face. I knew something was up. Definitely. "Well," I said.

"I met him," he said. "He helped me fight the son of Sobek." I paled. Percy fought Sobek? Carter has gotta be kidding me. But then, he wouldn't act like this.

"Come on," I said. "We have to spy on him and his friends. They are at the fountain at the entrance." He followed me without a question. As we neared them, we hid behind a bush, silently listening to their conversation.

"That is Leo, Percy's friend. That is Nico, his cousin. That's Thalia, his other cousin." I explained to Carter and he nodded. He sucked in a breath. "Percy has changed," he said. "A lot." I nodded.

"Percy," Thalia said. "I don't think we should stay here anymore."

"No!" Percy shrieked. "Lady Athena won't approve of the relationship if we run away." _Lady Athena?_ I thought. I noticed that all of Percy's relatives had Greek names. Carter was paling even more. I knew that he was hiding something from me.

"But Percy," Nico said. "The gods will understand. You've done enough for them. You killed Medusa. You defeated the furies. You met Echidna. You defeated the Minotaur. You retrieved Zeus's master bolt. You retrieved my dad, Hades's Helm of Darkness. You sailed the Sea of Monsters and retrieved the Golden Fleece and defeated Polyphemus. You saved Thalia from dying of the poison. You defeated Ares and also the Manticore. You held up the sky for Annabeth and Artemis. You didn't care for your life and fought Atlas for Olympus. You are the only guy who Lady Artemis respects. Even Zoe Nightshade. You went into the Labyrinth. You defeated Antaeus. You defeated Geryon. You experienced the death of Lord Pan. You saved me from Minos. You bombed Luke's ship. You defeated a while army of monsters by yourself. You defeated Kronos, the Titan Lord. You lost your memory and honored Rome and all the Romans by retrieving the Legion's eagle. You risked your life for Phineas and drunk a gorgon's blood not knowing that it was poison or not. You defeated all the Gorgons. You became one of the selected ones of Juno or Hera. You are one of the seven. You guys defeated giants and all the monsters together. You fell into the freaking hell hole Tartarus for your love and to be with Annabeth. You're loyal, Perce, you're freaking very loyal. You rescued me from the hell hole. I was also in Tartarus, but you came for me even though I betrayed your trust several times. You guys defeated Gaea and put the evil Mother Earth back to sleep. Are these titles enough or would you like for me to go into details? Now tell me you need a break or not. Don't think I am a fool and don't know that you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I know you scream at night with nightmares. Only Annabeth can calm you down. You're too good for this world Perce. You saved the world twice and still the gods need you to prove yourself?"

To say I was stunned into silence, was an understatement. I didn't care if the Greek gods are alive. I was just stunned by Percy's achievements. How can a kid is age do all of this. I admit I also saved the world, but our achievements are nothing compared to Percy's. He defeated these many things like the Titan Lord and Gaea! I learned about them in my earlier Greek Mythology classes and I knew it was almost impossible to compete to their strength. Wow!

"He is right, Percy," Thalia said. "You deserve a break. If any of us does, it's you. This demigod thing has affected you a lot. You take things very seriously and you've changed. Everyone knows you're changed. So has Annabeth. I don't know what happened when you fell in Tartarus, but I know it has damaged you both. I admit you've grown powerful, but please relax. I know you are the son of Poseidon, but you also need a break from saving the gods' butts."

Oh yeah! Demigods are the children of gods! So it mean that these people are half gods! Wow! That explains why they are more powerful than us.

"But," Percy said. "It's my duty. It's my job to protect Olympus." Now, even I agree this guy needs a break.

"No it's not," Thalia said. "Half-Bloods have a choice. You had a choice. You chose to be the hero of Olympus and protect your home. You did it twice and suffered from mental and physical torture by doing it. That's enough."

Percy held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, guys. No comments. But I'm not gonna listen to you. If you guys know me well, you will know that I' like my dad."

They all grinned. "Poseidon is cool. I wish my dad was like him," Thalia said.

Percy shook his head. "Your dad is the King of the gods. If he will not be like this, the council will go into pure chaos and Apollo will annoy everyone by his Haikus."

They laughed now. But Percy was uneasy. "Guys," he said. "Aphrodite was here. As our math teacher. And the most shocking is that Apollo was here as the Greek mythology teacher. The gods come to the earth usually to hook up with mortals. But not thus time. Aphrodite came as Aphrodite Love and Apollo came as Apollo Sunshine. I think something major is going to happen. I don't want another quest."

What! So Mr. Sunshine is a god? That explains how he knew my brother and other things. Carter. I wanted to laugh out loud seeing his expression. His mouth was hanging open and he was paralyzed in shock. I tried to shake him, and he got out of his shock and mouthed to himself, 'I didn't know Percy was that powerful!'

"Hey Leo," Percy said, sounding uneasy. "Been to any isolated islands?" Color drained from Leo's face. I didn't know what was the thing that was affecting Leo that much.

"Wha-what d-do you mean?" Leo stuttered out. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Don't try to act smart with me fire boy," Percy said. "I know you've been to Calypso. She is good for you, man. I know about that line of the prophecy. 'An oath to keep till last breath.' You swore that you will go back to her, didn't you?"

"Leo's face was getting paler. "H-how did you know?"

"Judging by your expression, I definitely knew something was up with you. You told me that you were on an island, and once I was also there, with Calypso."

Now, Leo's face was red. "You were there! You fell in love with her, and then left her like the others?" I was confused. What others?

Percy shook his head. "The fate of the world read on m shoulders. At that time, I blew up Mt. St. Helens," Okay, now, I was stunned. He blew up? That was him? How did he survive? He really is powerful.

"You blew up Mt. St. Helens? That was you? How did you survive? It was all over the news!" Leo exclaimed. Exactly my point.

"Yeah," Percy said."That was me. I was on the way to your dad, following the metal spider. Just anger quest. There were telekhines and Annabeth was with me. So I told her to go without me and the mountain blew up. I ended up on Calypso's island. She took care of me, but she was hesitant. I asked her why, and she said to keep her from falling in love. But that didn't happen. She fell in love with me. But I had to return to camp. The prophecy was on my shoulders and I couldn't let Death Nreath be the prophecy child and get his soul reaped. So, I had to leave her island, otherwise the camp would have been destroyed by Kronos. And besides, we aren't in the greatest terms." Leo nodded in understanding.

"Sorry I yelled at you," he said. "It's just that I can't stand the thought of her being in love with one of my best friends also."

Percy shook his head. "I love Annabeth, and you know that. She is the one for me. Besides, I can't look at Calypso the same now, considering what she has done."

I was confused. She loved him right? So, what did she do. Apparently, so were the others.

"What, what has she done?" Thalia asked cautiously.

"Umm..." Percy began. He started shivering. He got paler, like when he was in Greek Mythology. "It happened when I was down there."

What? Where? But his friends got pale too. "You don't have to tell us," Leo said.

"No, no," Percy said. "You deserve to know. There were arai down there. You know, the curses that people give each other." He gulped before saying the next sentence. "Calypso cursed Annabeth." All his friends' mouths opened. They were gaping.

"Hut how?" Leo said. "What? And why?"

"She despised Annabeth because I always loved her," Percy said. "I loved her from when I was 12 or 13. I always have loved Annabeth without realizing it. When she got to know this, she cursed Annabeth. She have her the curse of being alone. Annabeth was going around yelling my name, but I was right there." His voice croaked at that part. "She couldn't see me. Or anything. She felt she was alone. Abandoned. And what was worse was that we were down there. She needed me, and couldn't find me. She was alone. My heart was like shattering." He started sobbing at the end. Okay, I admit that I didn't understand where he was, but by the way he was talking about it, made me shiver. His friends wrapped him up in hugs.

"I'm sorry," Leo said. "I didn't know she could curse anyone."

"No," Percy said. "I forgave her. She was alone. So many people left her, including me. She deserves someone. You go and find her. Of you love her, you will find her and I'm sure of it." Leo had tears down his cheek and nodded. I had never really seen anyone braver than Percy. The position was starting to get uncomfortable, so I shifted. But a twig cracked and gave away our position. Uh oh!

"Who's there?!" Percy's voice came. The others snickered.

"Percy," Leo said. "You can vapor travel. Just blend in the water vapor."

"Oh right!" Percy said. What happened next wasn't expected. In a moment, Percy was behind us holing a pen. A pen?

"Sadie?" He said. Then his gaze landed on my brother. "Carter?!" He said in disbelief.

"Hi Percy," Carter responded weakly, still in shock of what happened.

"How much did you hear?" He said. "Mortals cannot know of our world. I will have to manipulate the mist."

He was about to snap his fingers, but Carter interrupted, "Wait. After what happened that day, do you really think I'm a mortal." Percy was startled.

"Then who are you? What was that monster that day? Is Sadie like you?" We nodded.

"Percy," I said. "We heard everything. Don't worry. We won't reveal anything. We also have a secret. We should talk somewhere private. Apollo told us." At the name of Apollo, Percy came out of his shock, and beckoned to his friends.

"All right," he said. "Carter and Sadie say that they're not mortal. But I know Carter's not Greek or Roman either. We have to talk this out. Apparently Apol has something up his sleeve."

I couldn't believe he was talking about a god like that! Like he was his friend. But I knew better. If Percy really had done these deeds, then it was possible he was friends with a god. His friends nodded.

"We're going to the the House of Life. Follow us. We will make a portal." I said.

"Wait," Percy said. "I can vapor travel and Nico can shadow travel. Give us the exact location and we'll be there." I nodded and gave him the place. He seemed in shock first, of course. The Brooklyn house is at a very peculiar position.

"Okay," I said. "The house does not let gods enter the house, unless we give them permission. You guys are half-god, so I don't think you'll get in. Just wait for us when we het there. Percy and Nico nodded. I told them they could go first. Percy just vanished into thin air, and Nico summoned some shadows, and he too disappeared. I hesitated.

"Show off," Thalia muttered. "Gotta have a fight very soon."

I raised an eyebrow. "You guys fight each other?"

Leo got excited and his ADHD started acting up. "Totally," he said. "We enjoy dueling each other, especially sparring. But no one can beat Percy in swords fighting. Percy, Thalia, and Nico fight all the time. They practice a lot. Nico is the second best at swords fighting. Thalia is great with a bow. These three show off every time at camp. They train and train until the new campers have their mouths hanging open. But Percy defeats these two every time." Okay, I thought. Percy is really great at fighting.

"Let's go," I said. "Carter," I glared at him for keeping this huge secret from me. "Come on. We gotta go." With that, I created a portal and we all walked in.


End file.
